The initial insult for many retinal ganglion cell (RGC) diseases, including glaucoma, optic neuritis, anterior ischemic optic neuropathy, traumatic optic neuropathy, and compressive optic neuropathy, is at the axon level. There is a need in the art for neuroprotective molecules which can support RGC survival and regeneration (e.g., neurite outgrowth).